


Build Me Anew (Don't Forget Me)

by Siamesepolyporegoat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Human Experimentation, M/M, Memory Loss, Test subject Kuroko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamesepolyporegoat/pseuds/Siamesepolyporegoat
Summary: Kuroko woke up one day without most of his memories in a research center. Two years later he meets a certain redhead and why is it that his chest feels heavy when he sees him?





	Build Me Anew (Don't Forget Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Yeah...I started a new fic...again. *cough* Okay so I was watching Markiplier play Prey and was inspired, but this isn't a Prey AU or something since this really has little to nothing to do with it. But yeah Kuroko is a test subject at a research center and well...you will find out other things from the fic itself :D This is also the first fic that I'm uploading without having written the next chapters ahead of time so...we will see what happens. But I have pretty general idea where this is going.
> 
> Now without further ado, enjoy!

_ “Subject S-061511, your mental assistant has resigned from his position so we have assigned a new one on you. He will be coming later today.” _ came a kind sounding voice of a female from the intercom in Kuroko’s room, but he knew it wasn’t a real person speaking to him: It was a recording.

 

“Again”, the bluehead sighed as he laid on his bed. He had heard it far too many times already.

 

Everything in the room was white: the bed, the walls, the desk and the chair. And it was far too bright with all its lights on the ceiling, walls and floor. Kuroko’s eyes hurt but he was used to it. After all, this had been his life for the last two years, maybe more. He can’t remember. He can barely remember anything about his life from over two years ago.

 

One day two years ago he had woken up in a white, bright room, similar to this one, and surrounded by people dressed in white coverall suits. They had assured Kuroko that he was safe and that this was where he belonged. They said he would eventually get his memories back. Kuroko believed them then since what else could he have done.

 

He was brought out of his thoughts when there was an all too familiar beep coming from the door before it opened, revealing a person in one of those all too familiar white coverall suits.

 

“Let’s go”, the person said, but the small male couldn’t tell if he had been with this person yet or it was another new person because their voice was muffled and altered. He couldn’t even tell if it was a man or a woman. Not that he needed that information. It wasn’t going to be the same person tomorrow or the day after that so what even is the point.

 

Kuroko was led to the all too familiar room with nothing but a bed, table and four white walls, one of which was mostly covered by a big window. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the white-dressed people to come into the room and do what they always did.

 

He was told to lay down, and he did. Then his legs and arms were strapped, so they wouldn’t move, before one of the people took a syringe and injected the black liquid in it into Kuroko’s arm. It could be seen as the black substance went into the small male’s system, spreading in his body through his blood.

 

It took around a minute before Kuroko started convulsing and his mouth opened in a silent scream, his body feeling like it was on fire. It had happened so many times already but the same pain still remained. He was used to it, but that still didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

 

As Kuroko’s consciousness was fading his eyes landed on a figure on the other side of the window. Crimson hair and eyes of the same color and Kuroko may have been mistaken, but was that sadness in his eyes? He wouldn’t know since his mind faded to the all too familiar darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroko blinked his eyes open and was met with the bright lights of his room and the same white ceiling. He had to will his eyes to adjust to the light and his head spun when he tried to sit up. He looked down at his arm where the injection had been made. On it were black, vine-like patterns that were slowly fading.

 

“It’s getting worse”, he murmured to himself. He tapped the place on his arm with his fingers gently, wincing slightly at the shock it caused to go through him.

 

There was a beep from the door and the small male raised his eyes to see the door open, revealing the same redhead he had seen before fainting. The door was closed behind him as he settled on the chair in the room while Kuroko sat on the bed.  _ So this must be the new one? _

 

“I’m Akashi Seijuro, your new mental assistant. It’s nice to meet you”, the redhead, Akashi, said as he offered his hand to the bluehead, who looked at it for a while, before hesitantly taking it and shaking hands. When was the last time he had had skin-to-skin contact with another person?

 

Now that Kuroko thought about it, Akashi didn’t have any safety gear on, unlike everyone else before him. Was he not informed how dangerous it could be to be near Kuroko without extra protection? Though he would never actually attack another human being.  _ If Kuroko even still was that. _

 

Akashi stayed silent, as if waiting for the smaller male to react, but there was nothing for him to say. All his info should have been given to him. Or at least the necessary information.

 

“And you are?”, the redhead inquired with a steady voice. Kuroko blinked with a blank face.

 

“Did you not receive my files?”

 

“I did, but I felt it would be better if you told it to me”, Akashi explained with a hint of the barest of smiles, and for some reason Kuroko felt a dull pain in his chest. He ignored it though as an after-effect of the procedure.

 

“I’m subject S-061-”

 

“Not that. Your name”, the slightly taller male interrupted.

 

“I do not think that matters much”, the bluehead said blandly.

 

“It does. If I’m going to help with your mental state for a long time, it would be good if there was a basic level of trust at least”, Akashi explained, crossing his arms.

 

“You are not going to be here for a long time. Everyone leaves. The pay is good but the work is far too stressful. Also I don’t think we need to have trust. I will answer what I’m asked nevertheless”, Kuroko said and a hint of sadness almost broke out onto his face before he pulled it away.

 

“Then what’s your name?”, Akashi asked and far too late did he realize his mistake.

 

“Kuroko Tetsuya”, the bluehead answered, rather coldly and emotionlessly. Sure he was before but it was….even more so. When was the last time he had said his own name?

 

“Kuroko it is then.” When was the last time someone called him by his actual name?

 

“You shouldn’t use my name. People will find you weird”, he warned, but the redhead only smiled at him.

 

“I don’t mind being seen as weird.”

 

_ He’s strange. _


End file.
